Left for Suffering
I'm a gamer who lives in Egypt, a country where currency is weak, technology is very expensive. My family is not very rich. My dad works as a head of a sector in a real estate company. My mother is a house-wife, so she doesn't really work. They both think gaming is a really stupid thing and that we shouldn't really spend much on games, and gaming hardware. So, I pirate almost all of my games. It was 5 PM, I was checking Steam, playing a lot of Garry's mod, because it's the only legit paid game I have. My generous friend gave it to me as a gift. I thought of doing something else, so I exited Garry's mod and before I closed the Steam tab, It came to my knowledge that Left for Dead 2 was free for a specific time. I thought it was free for only that time and then it would be taken away from you just like most games that Steam offers for a small time. Those games disappear from your library after a short time. I don't download those games because my internet is very slow and I have a limited bandwidth which I really try to save it for great lasting games. So I opened Chrome, browsed the internet for a bit, then decided to open Facebook. My friend, who is also a gamer sent me a message nd he seemed really excited."Hey dude!" I wondered why was he so excited. Then I sent him a reply saying "What's up?" Right after I sent that, he immediately said that Left for Dead 2 was free on Steam. I sent him a message saying "Don't bother, It's just one of those games that stay in your library for a short time then disappears" He started typing, "No dude! It actually lasts in your library even after the time ends!" I was shocked, and very excited to hear that! "Really?! I will go download it right away! Maybe we can play later," I said. He replied with "Alright, I've got to bed now, talk to you later!" I then immediately opened Steam. I looked for the game and downloaded it. It took me exactly 9 hours to download, but it was totally worth it. It was an actual paid game with multi-player working and everything, no errors, no viruses and completely legal! I started it up and I began playing. I played it for a long time, it was 12 AM then and I kept playing until 6 AM. 6 hours non-stop of killing zombies. It was very fun, I finished the campaign and got most of the achievements, downloaded some add-ons. There were some which change the sound of healing. Some others that change the character models to my other favorite games characters. I had a lot of fun playing it. Then, I decided to start playing with people online. I joined in with some people, picked Nick and started playing. When the game started, it immediately crashed. I tried to open it again, but it said that the game was already running. I opened the task manager, checked if there was a Left for Dead 2 process but I found nothing. I got really mad about this, but I calmed down and went to the game's support page. I started a new thread and wrote what happened to me and kept waiting for a reply. In the mean time, I decided to check other threads. Most threads said that there are very bad players who joined the Left for Dead 2 community after the free game announcement. I clicked on one. The author of the thread and people who commented were talking about those players. Some stated that the most of them don't know how to play, some stated that they are foreigners and don't communicate with the players in the game. Others stated that there were freaks and weird people who kept acting weird in-game and said really weird things in chat. They were really mad about those people. I got a bit offended because that's how I got the game but didn't mind too much. I got bored of it and then checked my thread again. Someone actually gave me a full comment with instructions on how to fix that problem step by step. I thanked him a lot then launched the game again. I started playing online, The first game was totally okay and the round went great, But suddenly everyone left and there was no one but me playing as Ellis this time. Then, suddenly, the guy from before who helped me with the game joined. I wrote in the chat "Hey! What a convenient coincidence!" He didn't answer or say anything. We started playing for almost 10 minutes, then he suddenly opened his microphone. What came out of the microphone was all white noise and static. It stayed like this for a bit. Then I heard a very weird sound coming out of his microphone... sounded like someone squealing... I wrote "What the hell?" then he turned off his microphone. I, as someone who gets jump-scared from anything, got really weirded out by that so I muted my speaker. After 2 minutes he wrote in the chat "turn on your speaker." How did he know that I muted it? I was really tired and didn't give it a thought so I turned it on. He then turned on his microphone and all I heard was a TV playing a movie in the background. I said "Hi" in the chat. He replied with "Greetings." He sounded like a young man and his voice was deep. I then asked "So... Where are you from?" He said "England." I was convinced due to his English accent. I then jokingly said "Are you drinking tea right now? Haha!" He replied "Are you mocking me?" I immediately said "No no! I am just joking, I respect English people!" His microphone then went to static again. I got really scared cause I thought I would hear the same squeal again. Like I said, I get scared from anything. I just went to mute my speaker and I heard a louder yet deeper squeal. It sounded like a cry for help. I got really freaked out. His microphone then went to normal and he said "Sorry for that." I got mad and said "What the hell was that?!" He said "Nothing, It won't happen again." I demanded to know what that was. But he left the game. I then turned off Left for Dead and went to sleep. I was very shocked from what I heard. What the hell was that? Where did it come from? Why did he leave like that? Those questions were flying around my mind until I finally managed to sleep. It was then 7 AM. I dreamed about the game...it was all pitch black. Then I heard one of the screams which made me wake up. I was freaked out, I looked at the clock, it was 8 AM. I was very weirded out. My father told me, before he went to work, that my computer kept making a call ringtone repeatedly which woke him up. I apologized for that and he went to work. I ran to my computer and decided to check what that was. I found that the same guy added me... I was shocked because I don't remember even accepting his add! I wrote "What the hell do you want from me?!" Right before I pressed enter, he sent "So you finally woke up?" I was shocked at first. But I was calmed down because I remembered that Steam says "Typing" when you type a message. But how did he know I was sleeping? I pressed enter and he replied with "Didn't you want to know what the sound was?" Before I replied, he sent a link. The link ended with ".onion." Dot-Onion websites are websites that are in the depth of the internet. Those sites either have really illegal stuff or very gory things. I didn't know that at first. I then decreased the resolution of Chrome so If it was a screamer I wouldn't really get that scared. But it took me to a site full with ads. I was weirded out cause I remember installing adblock. I checked for it and found that it was disabled. I enabled it and all I found was a black image. Nothing but black. I looked at the chat and wrote "There is nothing here." He then said "Look again." At this point, I got really scared. My heart started beating very fast. I didn't know if I had the courage to open the tab again, but with curiosity, I opened the tab. It was a video of a guy with a television behind him. I could hear voices, and I knew that I heard those voices before. The ones in the movie playing. It suddenly came to me. Since there was no pause/play button it was actually a stream. The guy said "Hi." I couldn't move a muscle. I didn't know what to do. He then said "Leave now, And it will be the end for you." It didn't scare me because I know those kinds of black-mails and I live in a house with metal bars on every window and balcony. So I moved my mouse quickly to the X mark and I immediately clicked... but nothing happened. I kept clicking, then it said "Chrome is not responding." I told myself "What a shitty browser." Despite the fact that it was not responding the guy then said "So you want to know what you heard? I really wanted to show you, my work of art." He then had a wide scary-looking grin on his face and he looked as if he was carrying something. He slowly lifted it to the webcam. Right after that, I quickly turned off my computer. But I got to see... What I saw, was unbearable. It was a body of what looked like about a 15 year old girl... It had a pig's head sewn on its neck instead of her head. Before the computer was shut down I heard someone who sounded like a kid screaming and someone saying..."Scream, little pig...You are next." I left my computer shut down for hours. I went to open my brother's laptop, opened Steam and went to our chat. The chat was empty. There was no link there. I tried to look for his Steam ID but had no luck. This lunatic is alive somewhere. I can't sleep at night. I eat very lightly and I have lost a few pounds. I feel weak. What's that idiot thinking? He thinks I am gonna be weird like him? He could just find me and "end" me? He thinks he can make me suffer? Hah, he can't do that. After a thought... I kinda liked that scene. Kinda makes me... laugh. I love hearing that squeal in my mind...The blood looked really pleasing. It's a really funny idea to put a pig's head on her body... isn't it? It does look like a work of art. Hah, that idiot...it is not the end for me... It's just the beginning. Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Video Game Category:Fixed